


Something There [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Save Carson Beckett, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Humour, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True, Rodney's no Prince Charming but there's something in him that Carson simply didn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> Made for the [Save Carson Beckett Campaign](http://www.savecarsonbeckett.com/) for Wiccy.

  


**Song** : Something There from Disney's Beauty and the Beast  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/SCB-Something%20There.wmv) (17.2MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 2:16


End file.
